


Out of Camelot

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canon Era, Canon Universe, During Canon, Gen, Hunted, Magic Reveal, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin trusted the wrong person. He might pay for it with his life.





	Out of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- runaway

Baying for blood, the dogs were nearing.

Catching his breath, his limbs trembling with exhaustion and the dregs of betrayal, Merlin looked up to see Arthur on the ridge, shouting out orders to find the sorcerer, to bring him back alive. That the pyre awaited.

A sea of red cloaks swept down into the woods, the dogs, too. And Arthur, sword raised, his face snarled in hatred.

Merlin had trusted the wrong person. He’d _trusted_ Arthur.

His reward, to be hunted like an animal.

The shouts grew closer. Brushing aside tears, he did the only thing he could.

Merlin ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
